


Alphavet , a story of two idiots.

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blow Jobs, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Take one shy celebrity. Add one repressed wolf. Then wait. And wait.....





	Alphavet , a story of two idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the weekend for you. I promise it's a one shot.

The thing is, Derek’s never sure whether Scott’s asking him on dates, or bringing him along for security, and he doesn’t want to ask in case it’s option b.

They’ve been spending time together since Derek started as Scott’s bodyguard, and apart from a slow dance and some lingering touches at Peter and Stiles’ wedding (and really, who ever thought Peter would marry? And marry Stiles of all people?)  they’ve kept it professional. 

Scott will call and say “Free to go out tonight?” and then outline whatever the plans are. Sometimes it’s dinner, sometimes it’s some over the top production party, sometimes it’s just mooching through the shops late at night. Derek always replies “Of course” and dutifully goes along to whatever it is they’re doing.

He keeps close, and watches out for Scott,  keeps the fangirls and boys at a respectable distance, and waits for McCall to make some sort of move. Sometimes he catches Scott looking at him and he thinks he sees a hint of something in his face.

After whatever the evening’s activities are, he’ll normally say goodnight and go back to his room and torture himself by replaying the evening in his head to see if he could have said or done anything differently to move this whole thing along.

Scott looks _good_ , he thinks. They’ve managed to cut his hair somehow so that instead of a head full of unruly curls, it falls into artful waves. He’s matured since leaving Beacon Hills and lost that baby softness to his face, and it’s a definite improvement.  He looks like a man, now.  Derek would very much like to run his fingers through that hair someday soon, if he can just gather up the nerve to ask Scott out on a date-date, instead of these nameless outings.

So he screws up his nerve, telling himself they’re both grown men and to act like it, and texts Scott, because electronic rejection is somehow less embarrassing, and asks

**Want to be my dinner date tonight?**

There. That’s clear enough, he thinks.

Maybe he should clarify.

**I’d like to take you out to dinner. As my date.**

Better.

Wait. Maybe that sounds presumptuous. He doesn’t want Scott to feel forced into anything.

**If you wanted to. No pressure. You can say no.**

Well shit, now it sounds like he’s not that interested.

Does Scott even want to date him?

**Did you even want to go on a date with me?**

He groans and drops his phone on the table, convinced he looks like a total idiot now.

It pings five minutes later, by which time Derek’s convinced himself that he may as well pack up and leave town, because Scott’s going to turn his adorably furrowed brow on him and ask why he would even suggest such a thing.

**_Sorry, was in the shower._ **

Derek did not need that mental image.

It  pings again.

**_What did you think we were doing Derek?_ **

What did he think, indeed. He’s read it all wrong, and Scott just needed a bodyguard.

Ping.

**_I mean I thought we were already going on dates._ **

Ping

**_Sorry if that wasn’t clear. I’m bad at this. And yes to dinner._ **

Ping

**_As a date._ **

Ping

**_If you still want._ **

Derek quickly texts back

**I want.**

 

 

* * *

 

The thing is, Scott’s not actually a vet.

He works at a large animal clinic, yeah. His show’s called _Alphavet_.

But Scott’s a vet nurse. Time, money and the responsibilities of being an Alpha mean that he only managed to do the shorter two year study course. He intended to go on and get his degree, honestly, but then TV happened.

He tells Derek this as the icebreaker on their first awkward date, and after staring at him for a minute, Derek’s face splits wide open in a gorgeous bunny toothed grin, and he laughs uproariously.  He starts to apologize, but Scott’s chuckling too, saying “I know, right?”

 He points out the way that all the show material carefully states “qualified veterinary professional” and not vet. The way he never performs surgery, or does anything he’s not qualified to do. How most of his ‘cases’ are minor, feel-good fluff pieces.

Derek keeps laughing.

Scott just grins his lazy, crooked grin back at him.

As icebreakers go, it’s a doozy, and soon they find themselves talking comfortably as they finish their meal. Of course, it’s not a date-date as far as the public is concerned, it’s a minor celebrity eating dinner with a bodyguard present, also eating dinner. And it’s not a difficult illusion to keep up, since the two men barely touch.

 Scott tells Derek that outside of the production team, he’s the only one he’s shared that with.

Apart from Stiles, of course. Stiles knows everything, and mocks Scott relentlessly.

 He sends him photos of legs of lamb in the supermarket, with the caption ‘ Can Alphavet save him, or is it too late? ‘

Sends him pictures of roadkill -“The loss of this patient hit Alphavet hard”.

It’s become a game now, to see what ridiculous picture he can come up with next.

So far his best effort has been a picture of Peter, sleeping peacefully. “Can Alphavet save this wolf from terminal assholeness? It doesn’t look good”.

Peter had found out of course, and sent Scott a photo of Stiles laughing. “Can Alphavet save this baby wolf’s ass from the wrath of his Alpha? It doesn’t look good.”

 

After dinner, they head back to their hotel, and Derek escorts Scott to his room. He stands there for a moment as if waiting for something, but after a minute he shrugs, and turns to go.

“Wait” Scott calls.

Derek turns, eyebrows raised.

Scott ums and ahs for a minute, but finally takes a deep breath and tells him “I always thought I was completely straight, till I saw you in that leather jacket, you know”.

Derek just grins. “I never thought I was completely straight, but I thought you were, for a long time. Glad you’re not.” He turns and walks away, still grinning.

Scott closes his door gently, walks over to the bed, falls flat face down on it, and starts pummeling the mattress with his fists.

“Come in, Derek. Have a drink, Derek. Have a kiss, Derek. Come to bed, Derek.  How hard is that to say, McCall?”  he grumbles into the mattress.

Stiles would be laughing so hard at his lack of game right now, he thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek gets back to his room, and promises himself that next time, he going to ask for a goodnight kiss.

Definitely. Probably.

He has a shower, and his mind helpfully points out that Scott’s probably doing the same right now, and at the thought of Scott wet and naked, it’s not long before he’s quickly jerking himself off under the stream of warm water. 

He thinks the date went well. He texts, just to check.

**I had a good time tonight. Want to do it again?**

And Jesus, could he be any more clichéd? Should he just turn up at Scott’s door with a bunch of roses and ask him to prom next?

Ping

**_Love to_ ** _. **Definitely.**_

Derek’s face lights up then. _Progress_ , he thinks.

And so they start their slow romance.

After three dates, Derek finally gets up the nerve to steal a chaste kiss. Scott responds hesitantly, and neither of them want to push, so it doesn’t go any further.

After four dates, Scott makes the first move, and the kiss is decidedly not chaste, and their bodies press together firmly as he wraps his arms around the breadth of Derek’s shoulders to hold him in place. After a few minutes of making out though, Scott pulls away, and Derek doesn’t push the issue, even though he’s rock hard in his jeans and he can feel Scott is too.

Instead he asks “Coming in for coffee?” in what is possibly the most obvious pickup line ever.

Scott sighs and tells him “Nah, too late for caffeine now, we’ve got an early call tomorrow remember?” and with one more soft kiss, he turns and leaves.

Derek stares after his departing ass, lets out a matching sigh, and goes inside to jerk off furiously.

Dates five and six follow the same pattern. Great night out, kisses at the door, mutual ass grabbing, then nothing. Derek asks Scott if he’d like to stay for breakfast. Scott tells him he’ll be by around seven.

At least they’re touching now though. Which is probably why Derek doesn’t think anything of throwing his arm around Scott’s waist when the crowds get too close, giving a perfect photo op to the paparazzi. It doesn’t take long for the pictures to make the rounds online.

Derek only wishes that their romance was as steamy as the fans online seem to think. It’s moving slowly, glacially, forwards, but between filming and meetings and other obligations, they don’t actually have all that much time to themselves.

He gets shanghaied into appearing on camera. He’s just standing there happily watching a wet and shirtless Scott who’s cooing over a litter of kittens who are getting wet from an open hydrant nearby, when suddenly one of the crew grabs his arm and pushes him forwards,  whispering “Go and get the kittens, there’s too many for him to handle on his own” he raises a brow at the crew member, but they just push him forwards again, saying “Get the damn cats!”

And so there he is, suddenly under a stream of water, his shirt soaked, his hair wet, and they really are gorgeous little cats, and so he’s smiling broadly as Scott hands them to him one at a time, and when he has four of them curled up against his broad chest, Scott looks across at him appreciatively and grins, and they share a moment. When they see the footage later, it’s so cute that he can’t even be mad at the producer for strong-arming him into the shot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thing is, Peter can be remarkably perceptive. So when they head to Beacon Hills for Noah’s wedding, it doesn’t take long for him to corner Derek and ask him “So you and Scott, not together after all then? I thought surely…” and then he catches Derek’s expression, and his face softens, and he tells him “Anything you want to talk about, nephew? I’m a married man now, apparently that make me wiser.”

Derek runs his hands through his hair and sighs.  
“I don’t know what the hell’s going on Peter. I mean we’re dating, but it’s high school dating. Actually, high schoolers are probably getting more action than we are.”

Peter motions for him to go on.

“I’m dropping all the hints in the world and he seems quite happy with a kiss at the door. I don’t want to push things, God knows I’ve been on the receiving end of that, but damn, it’s frustrating!”

Peter smiles then, and tells him “You’re available to him. Why would he rush? You need to make it a challenge.”

Derek waits, because this is Peter’s smug face, the planning face.

“Scott’s your Alpha. You need to play to that. Tell me Derek, have you ever publicly submitted to his wolf?”

Derek shakes his head, and Peter then gently schools him on Alpha possessiveness, and how to get Scott to claim what’s his.

After the whole Alphavet Poly social media shitstorm, the perfect opportunity presents itself, and Derek bares his throat, and Peter dutifully plays his part, and Scott drags him back to his room.

 And Derek thinks to himself as he lays there covered in the come of his Alpha and as Scott rubs possessively against his body, that sometimes his uncle’s a pain in the ass, but mainly the man’s a stone cold genius.

But later, as Scott’s hot mouth is on him and his hips are bucking up in the most intense orgasm of his life, he doesn’t think much about anything at all.

 

 


End file.
